Where You Are
by LadyKittyKizna
Summary: Mamoru is studying in America, Usagi's still in Tokyo, can their love survive? If the rest of that gang as anything to do with it!!!! Chapter 2 now up!! PLEASE Review!!! :)
1. Please Come home

I own Sailor Moon!! Mwahaha, ya. Ok, I can dream can't I??

Anyway, this is just the first chapter, and please have mercy, this is my first fanfic!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Where You Are

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Mamo-chan,

How are you doing in America? I hope you are doing well. So much as happened since you have been gone. Rei-chan and Mako-chan have both totally indulged themselves in karate training. Ami-chan has locked herself up studying seeing as exams are coming up next week. (Luna has been hounding me more then ever to study!) Mina-chan seems to be the only one around anymore, but that's ok. We went shopping yesterday and got matching sweaters. (only mine is white and hers is orange!) I hear they are holding a talent show next month. I'm hoping to write a song to sing, I wish you could be there. Mamo-chan, I miss you so much. Not a day has passed when you haven't been on my mind. Every night, you're the last thing on my mind before I drift to a sleep full of sweet dreams of you. You're the first thing I think of before I go to sleep. I don't know how I am going to survive the rest of the year without hearing your voice, tasting your kisses. I'm always praying that I'll turn a corner and run into you. Please come home, come home to me. Aishiteru

. 

Yours forever,

Usako

Sighing, Usagi placed the letter in it's envelope and sealed it. It had been three months since she had heard from him last. He had called her to tell her test time was coming up and he would have to go through some intense studying. Of course, she had told him that she understood., but she missed him so much. Of course, her friends were always there for her, but recently it seemed as though they had no more time for her. Not that she could blame them though, and besides, whenever they did find time, they always got together. 

Wiping a tear from her eye, she made her way to her closet and removed a simple white t-shirt and put it on. It was huge on her. She smiled. She had snuck it out of Mamoru's apartment the day he was packing. It still smelled like him. She undid her hair, pulled back the covers of her bed, and laid down. From her bed, she had a clear view of her window. The moon shown brightly, casting a faint glow which softly illuminated her room. More warm tears began to make their way down her face. "Onegai," she whispered, "Please send him back to me." At that moment she heard her door crack open. Turning her head, she saw Luna who softly leaped on her bed and began to purr. Usagi scratched her behind her ear, "What do you think Mamo-chan is doing right now?" Luna lay down beside her, " Probably thinking of you." The words, as simple as they were, gave Usagi some comfort. She smiled, "Hai." With that, she went to sleep.


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2!!!! (Maybe this will be better then the first one!!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Usagi, ya know, the talent show is coming up soon. Do you have the lyrics to your song ready? I'm going to need them if you want me to write the music?" Usagi turned to see Rei staring at her. 

"Uh….Gomen nasai Rei-chan?" The girls had just finished shopping at the mall and where now enjoying milkshakes at the Crown Center Arcade. Rei shook her head, "Can't you stay zoned in for one minute, Usagi? I asked you if you had your lyrics done? The show is in less then 3 weeks! I need to write the music!" Usagi nodded, "Hai, I finished them last night, here." An old notebook was passed across the table. Rei opened the book and scanned through it's pages.

"Hey, this is really good Usagi-can. Mamoru-san will love thi-----" She was quickly silenced by a swift kick under the table by Minako. 

"What Rei?" Usagi asked, swirling her straw in what was left of her milkshake. "Uh…Nothing Usagi-chan. I was just going to say….That Mamoru will love th…..these lyrics, why don't you mail it in a letter! Better yet, we can record you singing it! Wouldn't that be great?!" Rei stammered. Usagi shook her head, "Iie, he can hear it as soon as he comes home. He won't be away much longer…right?" Sympathetic glances were exchanged across the table. Usagi felt Ami's hand on her shoulder.

"Of course, Usagi-chan! Exams must be over by now. You might go home today and find him on your doorstep!" Usagi smiled, "Arigatou, Ami-chan. Arigatou."

Of course, Mamoru wasn't on her doorstep, later that day when she returned home. Of course, this didn't surprise her. Stepping inside, she gave a quick wave to her dad who was at the kitchen table reading the paper, and quickly made her way up the stairs to her room. She closed the door and leaned against it, not quite sure of what to do next. She took off her shoes and sat down on the edge of her bed. Ami's words echoed through her mind, 'Of course, Usagi-chan! Exams must be over by now. You might go home today and find him on your doorstep!' A thin tear trailed down her cheek. Why did everyday end up this way? She turned and glanced at a small picture frame setting on her desk. She picked it up and sat it in her lap. Inside the frame was an old picture of her and Mamoru. She clung tightly to his arm, laughing. He smiled down at her. "Oh Mamo-chan," she whispered. She placed the picture back to it's spot and laid down, curling into a ball. Soon, she drifted to sleep.

"Have you got a hold of him, Ami-chan?" Minako asked. Makoto walked in, carrying a tray of cookies, placing them on the table, she sat down with the other four girls. Ami nodded, "Hai, mom actually knows his professor. Poor Mamoru-san. He's been drowning in his studies, but I think Mom persuaded Professor White to actually let Mamoru take some time off! He'll be able to make it after all!"

"Perfect!" Rei yelled!! "All we have to do, is teach him his lyrics as soon as he gets here! This is going to be perfect!"


End file.
